


Change this heart

by gwendolynflight



Series: OT4 Cycle [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: Song: Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford & SonsFinal vid in a series exploring the team, this time focusing on what John will sacrifice for them, and what he will allow.





	Change this heart

password: john


End file.
